In some Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) communication systems, multiple cells use Cooperative Multipoint (CoMP) transmission schemes for coordinating downlink MIMO transmissions to User Equipment (UEs). Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, for example, use or contemplate the use of multiple CoMP modes such as Dynamic Point Selection (DPS), Dynamic Point Blanking (DPB), Cooperative beamforming (CB) and Joint Transmission (JT).
The CoMP modes used in LTE-A are specified, for example, in “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Coordinated multi-point operation for LTE physical layer aspects (Release 11),” 3GPP TR 36.819, version 11.0.0, September, 2011, which is incorporated herein by reference. When using CoMP, the cooperating cells typically configure their transmissions based on channel feedback provided by the UEs.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.